


An Angel's Devil

by Reysamess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Devil x Angel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess





	An Angel's Devil

Complete utter frustration, why couldn't the idiot just be his? Why'd he have to play tricks, why'd he have to keep running away? Alfred ran a hand through his raven black hair, avoiding the horns that wrapped around his head, growling with frustration.

That stupid angel, always playing him like some sort of toy before throwing him away. He should be angry, he should be completely utterly furious at his actions, but instead..his foolishly waited for more attention. That blond angel was the only thing that crossed his mind, the only thing he thought about.

He flicked his tail in annoyance, pacing around the dark room, his shoes making a loud thunk with each step on the cobblestone floor. "Why does he play me? Why do I enjoy it? He's just a stupid angel!" he muttered, "C'mon pull yourself together!" he growled, his voice only growing louder with each sentence that slid from his lips into the too quiet room.

He, however, stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sound of feathers dragging onto the floor, it was so distinguishable, so easy to tell who it was. His expression only deepened to a scowl, as the angel landed gracefully, folding his wings like always, the normal small frown on his face.

"Alfred," he greeted, brushing whatever imaginary dirt had stuck to his robe. Almost as if the very thought of even setting his 'holy' feet onto this hell was dirty enough for him. The distaste on his face only confirmed this, "You could stand to clean this place up a little," he muttered, dark green eyes darting over the dark room, before landing on Alfred's face. 

 

Alfred couldn't help but raise a thin black eyebrow at his words, "This is hell, what do you expect? Clean hallways, and golden gates? Like hell I'm letting that happen," he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind him, grateful for the cool feeling it gave him. He hated to admit it, but the Angel just being here made him a lot happier then he had been a mere ten minutes ago. Though he still had this need to reach out and touch him, this need that was killing him slowly from the inside, or at least in a metaphorical sense. "Though, if I may ask why the hell are you here?"

Arthur put his hands behind his back, yawning a little, it is true that the flight down here was long, and he wanted nothing more to finish business and get out, hating this place, and the person in front of him more then anything. "I was sent to make sure you aren't getting good people, and to see that you aren't influencing people," he spoke with an annoying air of authority, that just made Alfred laughing.

"You sound as though you actually have power down here." he stated, walking over slowly, a hand reaching out to grab onto Arthur's jaw, forcing it upwards to look at the much taller demon, "Though, as you are in Hell and not in cloud land, you have no power,"

"Let go of me," his white wings spread out as sort of a warning. He knew he had no power, no chance to get away if caught in some sort of bind here. All his power was sapped just getting here in the first place, "This isn't funny," His voice never wavering as you would assume it would in such a situation. He was used to it, Alfred always this way, especially towards him, which confused the heck out of him.

"What if I say no? As I said before, you're powerless here, and its not like you could call your all mighty god to come help you either, much less another angel," his tightened his grip a little, leaning forward to get a closer look of Arthur's face, noticing the smallest of features, the small scars lining his face from his mortal life. How interesting.

Arthur was getting annoyed now, the grip tightening made it harder to talk, and the idiot's nails were digging into his jaw at this point, and it hurt! He grabbed Alfred's arm, and pulled it away, "Then I'll make you, I didn't come here for you, I came here for a report!"

Alfred dropped his hand, snapping his fingers and handing the scroll that appeared to him, "You have it, now go," he hissed, down with this stupid game, and the stupid angel in front of him, and his stupid superiority complex. "And if you have any issues, take it up with Gilbert next time," he turned his back, stretching out his wings, and flicking his tail.

A few minutes passed, but Arthur hadn't left, curious as to the sudden change in attitude from the demon in front of him. He seemed to be on edge, or annoyed, he couldn't tell which. "Alfred-"

"Why haven't you left yet? I'm going to assume that shitty piece of paper is urgent right? Business only, better get goin' right?" his accent kicked in, the one he usually hid from others because of the fact that even he found it annoying.

"Alfred, turn around," Arthur had noticed it finally, the way his voice cracked slightly, he was still a child wasn't he? Much younger then Arthur himself. Sure he was a demon, and sure he wasn't supposed to talk to him, or even get personal, but something about Alfred drew Arthur to him.  "Please, just, turn around,"

Alfred shook his head, "No, just go," he waved a hand dismissively, keeping his voice steady, despite the biting anger he felt. It was foolish of him to even think that Arthur would be the _least_ bit happy to see him. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up to begin with.

"Please," was all Arthur said, he wanted to see Alfred's facial expression, he wanted to try to figure out what the heck was wrong with him. "You're acting strange even for you," he stated, showing that he had in fact noticed the mood change.

Alfred waited a moment, seeing if he could get Arthur to just leave by ignoring him, but after a few more pleases and Alfred just face me, he figured he may as well, he had nothing else to lose anyway. He turned, slowly, to meet Arthur's worried gaze with one that was both annoyed, and angry. "There, happy?" he hissed out. 

 

Arthur flinched slightly at the words, but nodded all the same, walking slowly over, and placing a hand on Alfred's face. It felt cold, as he supposed it was supposed to. "Why are you angry?" He questioned quietly, softening his expression to a caring, almost motherly one.   
  
Shit, oh fucking shit, he shouldn't have listened to the stupid blond, he should have just continued to ignore him, just so he could be pissed at himself later. "I'm not angry, just a bit disappointed, you can leave now," he tried to ignore the soft, _warm_ hand pressed to his cheek. He tried, but couldn't leaning against it out of reflex.  
  
Arthur sighed, and moved his hand, much to Alfred's dismay, and turned, "Whatever you say," he muttered, "I won't be taking business up with Gilbert though, you're the only one who actually gives me what I need," he flew upwards, hovering carefully in the doorway, "Until next time then," he muttered, flying up completely, not giving Alfred a chance to object.   
  
Alfred just plopped down onto the hot ground, groaning, he really was an idiot wasn't he? Becoming so hung up on some angel! For what? The fact that he was possibly cute? What a stupid fucked up reason, he was supposed to hate angels. He supposed he couldn't change it now, much less get it out of his head, the warm touch of the Angel named Arthur, who was always sent down to get reports from him.   
  
Man he really wasn't an idiot wasn't he?


End file.
